Episode 8628 (29th April 2015)
Plot Sinead gets impatient as Beth and Chesney fuss over her. Callum gives Max an expensive iphone, putting Bethany out. Kevin tells Jenny he doesn't blame her for the split between him and Sophie. Maddie thinks Sophie should apologise to Kevin and Jenny and the two fall out over it. Alya gets her first order on her website for a bespoke basque. Beth thinks Sinead could make make it for her. Tyrone, Gary and Luke organise a curry night. Roy offers to make one for them after his driving lesson with Tyrone. Bethany mixes it between Nick and Carla and gets him to invite her to a wine tasting session in the bistro. Carla spots Sarah and Callum getting close. Jenny is put out when Kevin books a table at the bistro for her. She takes Jack for a long day out. Callum gives Bethany her own new iphone despite an annoyed Sarah's protests. Jenny returns late from the day out and gets Kevin to order a takeaway rather than go for the bistro meal. A tipsy Carla enjoys the wine tasting with Nick. She tells him about seeing Callum with Sarah. The lads enjoy their curry though Gary and Luke find it hot. Luke thinks he could make a good curry too and Tyrone takes him up on the challenge, getting him to agree to make one for the following night. Sally and Tim start to get impatient with Sophie's presence. Sinead is delighted to be asked to make the basque. Callum apologises to Sarah. He tells her he really likes her. Nick catches them kissing. Sarah denies sleeping with him but Nick tells her that either she tells David that the two of them are an item or he will. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Wine Rep - Matthew Walker *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *Mark Strong was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The chemistry between Sarah and Callum doesn't go unnoticed by Carla; Jenny apologises to Kevin for creating trouble for him and Sophie; and Alya and Izzy ask Sinead to make a basque. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes